More Than Friends
by Ichihime Kurosaki
Summary: They were always a bit friendlier to each other, whilst sharing knowing looks and suggestive glances, secret smiles, stolen kisses, and lingering touches. They flirted endlessly; they were always flirting. To others, it was way more than what "just normal" friends would do, but to the oblivious best friends, it was nothing... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! R&R! (Excuse mistakes for now!)


**More Than Friends**

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I haven't posted in about a month and a half, shame on me. But, because I am in a really jolly mood, here's a belated update to all of you lovely readers. (It was also supposed to be an entry – albeit an extremely tardy entry - for IchiHime Week over on Tumblr. _fivelivesonelove_) I am working really hard to get everything in order with my stories before I begin updating again, so please, please be a bit more patient with me.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

_**~X~**_

**Prompt(s):** (Combination of the five that follow) 1. The best kind of flirting: The flirting where apparently neither of them knew they were flirting but, evidently, everyone else did. 2. Any making out, hugging, and "heavy" scenes. 3. Christmas. 4. Insecurities. 5. Happy Endings.

**Synopsis:** They were always a bit friendlier to each other, whilst sharing knowing looks and suggestive glances, secret smiles, stolen kisses, and lingering touches. They flirted endlessly; they were always flirting. To others, it was way more than what "just normal" friends would do, but to the oblivious best friends, it was nothing out of the ordinary. It frustrated their friends to no end on obviously smitten they were with one another – infatuated, obsessed even! But, it only irked them because the two were too damn stubborn to confess to each other; however, it wasn't just stubbornness, but fear of rejection that stopped them… And because of that, their friends decided that it's time to get them together! So, what happens when Keigo decides to throw a holiday party? Nothing good, that's for sure! What's even worse is that there's a new girl in Karakura and little Miss Senna's crushing on Ichigo – hard. So, sit back, relax, and watch the drama and hilarity ensue as the mission to get Ichigo and Orihime together begins!

_**~X~**_

December 4, 2018

A light, white blanket covered the peaceful town of Karakura in the early hours of the day - having fallen only hours before – and added an enchanting beauty to the small town's lovely aura. It was a rarity in Japan, even though it was Winter, so many of Karakura's inhabitants were already out and about, ready to start their day with work – possibly even school – or maybe just go out to enjoy the beauty of the day.

And it would seem that with the loveliness of the morning, came better attitudes and extra cheerfulness from the citizens of said town.

"Ohayo, Fujimoto-san! How's Azami-chan?" a petite, brunette called from in front of her flower shop, where she was arranging a few flowers she had moved from inside to the outdoors.

An elderly man across the street looked up at the sound of his name from the gentle woman's mouth. Smiling softly, he paid for his coffee and ordered an extra pastry to bring to his dear friend.

"Good morning, my dear, good morning," he warmly greeted as he shuffled over to her tiny shop, where she was waiting patiently for him. "And she is fine, thank you for asking. But, she probably wouldn't be doing so well if it hadn't been for you and your husband."

The woman only smiled fondly, blushing a bit and waving off his gratitude, "It was nothing really. She's been a second mother to me, and so kind and accepting of my husband and I, so it was the least we could do. But, you're welcome."

The older gentleman's grin grew, his eyes crinkling a bit at the sides, thinking about how this amazing, young woman and her husband saved his wife from a car wreck two weeks ago…

Remembering what was in his hands, he held out the other breakfast pastry he had purchased to the woman, silently urging her to take it. Her eyes widened, a bit confused and surprised. His held mild amusement as he watched her flail her arms around, insisting she couldn't accept the food from him.

"Fujimoto-san, I really appreciate this, but I can't. You should give it to Azami-chan instead. She loves them just as much as I do!"

Fujimoto-san just smiled and placed the sweet pastry in her hands, relishing in his triumph, until he processed what she told him. His eyebrow twitched as he took a deep breath to scold her.

"Haven't I told you before to call me Masato?" he asked, raising his voice as he bobbed her on the head with his newspaper. "_MA-SA-TO!_"

"Itai! It was a mistake, Fujimoto-san -" another hit to the head. He lifted his newspaper threateningly again and raised an eyebrow, expectantly. She pouted and gave up. "Gomen, _Masato_-san!"

The man's frown was still there but less prominent as he lowered his newspaper to back under his arm. Taking a sip from his coffee, he looked behind her to see some high school students from around the area goofing around and acting extremely rowdy as they made their way into one of the bakeries to buy goodies for snacks and whatnot. Masato's frown deepened. He despised those teens and their rambunctiousness and reckless antics. He glowered at each of them as they exited the bakery even louder than before, grumbling under his breath.

"Damn hooligans," he muttered.

A melodious giggle broke him free of his cursing and detesting of the younger generations. Turning around to his companion, he caught her watching him with a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"Ne, Masato-san, I used to be in high school once too and if my memory serves me right, you didn't like my group of friends all too much either…" It was more of a statement than a question.

The scowl on the man's face lessened as he remembered who her high school group of pals consisted of, coming to the realization that he indeed did remember her particular group of friends more so than the others. He could recall them doing the same things, a bit more aware of their surroundings though, and taking the same route to the school not too far from the shop.

Shaking his head with a nostalgic smile, he murmured fondly, "Damn hooligans..."

With a wistful, yet happy grin plastered on her face, the caramel-haired woman opened the door to the shop, ushering her old pal in. "Please, come inside. It's a bit cold, I'm afraid… even with the sun shining."

Stepping inside behind her, Masato couldn't help but tease her a bit.

"So, are you still the reigning goddess of Karakura?"

Laughing at the old memories resurfaced because of the joke, she smiled and let her thoughts wander down memory lane…

_***Flashback***_

December 18, 2013

The morning was fairly nice and quiet, as it usually was; and, the streets were empty save for a few high school students whom were usually the culprits of disrupting the morning's peace…

"_Oi!_ Do you mind? It is too damn cold out here for you to be fooling around! So can you, **please**, stop so we can get Orihime and go to school? Preferably **not** as damn _**icicles**_," a tall, orange-haired, foul-mouthed teen yelled at the one and only Keigo Asano as they walked to school. It was a particularly cold – and extremely windy – morning, though, and the boys were now freezing their arses off as they walked to meet up with a certain auburn-haired healer. The annoying, loud-mouthed Asano had been throwing snowballs in their ears, on the heads, and in their faces all morning. To say the least, Ichigo was not pleased.

"But, Ichigo~" none other than the loud, eccentric Keigo Asano whined. "Where's the fun in walking to school without stopping to do anything on the way? Like playing in the snow, messing with some old people, or checking out some hot girls!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he tried to keep his cool; he sighed heavily, irritably. Since when had walking to school become an enjoyable activity? And who the hell, in their right minds, had fun walking to school? To **_school_**, of all places. But then another thought came to mind…

"Aren't you dating that Michiru girl? Hime's friend?" Ichigo asked Keigo. He didn't pause to let Keigo answer, in lieu of choosing to answer. "Baka, you can't go checking out other girls with a girlfriend."

Keigo quieted down, but only for a second, as if he was thinking about what he'd retort. Ichigo exchanged a look with his best friend, chuckling under his breath at how the gentle giant nodded his head in agreement to the question he had asked Keigo.

A moment later Keigo perked right back up, declaring proudly, "Yes, I am dating Michiru. She hasn't dumped me yet!"

"How ever do you manage to keep girlfriends, Asano? And at that, someone as nice as Michiru-san," Uryū Ishida quietly interjected from next to Ichigo, referring to how Keigo had been dating around a lot during the (last) year. The only son of Ryūken Ishida pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and smirked a bit to himself, glancing at Ichigo and Keigo in his peripheral vision.

Ichigo let out a snort, "That's the thing, he doesn't. Don't worry, Keigo, she'll wake up sooner or later."

Keigo cried out an indignantly and turned to his other friends, Yasutora "Chad" Sado and Mizuiro Kojima. His best friend, besides Ichigo, Mizuiro didn't even look up from his phone to acknowledge that he was now being dragged into the morning's nuisance of a discussion.

"Don't look back here for help, Asano-san. I agree with Ichigo-kun and Uryū-san," the tech-savvy teen said to his friend politely, albeit indifferently. "Certainly though, Ogawa-san has really poor taste. It's almost as bad as Inoue-san's -"

Ichigo perked up and slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder, daring Mizuiro to finish his statement, but the intelligent Mizuiro Kojima saved himself from Ichigo's wrath by cutting his statement short; he even made the right decision to **not** look up to meet his friend's death glare.

"Again with the formalities! Well, forget all of you," the rambunctious teen dramatically cried as he stopped in front of the group, pointing at all of them accusatorily. And even though you could not really see his eyes, Chad's brow raised slightly at Keigo's declaration. But his silent question was answered almost immediately. "Yes, even you Chad!"

Keigo turned unceremoniously from his bunch of nakama, stomping towards their destination: Orihime Inoue's apartment.

"You all just watch! I'll ask Orihime-chan what she thinks and you'll all see!"

Ichigo looked unimpressed and called out to Keigo. The unsuspecting teenager turned around… right into Ichigo's foot. Shaking Keigo's face from said foot, Ichigo dropped his leg and stepped over his haphazardly fallen friend.

"No… you won't be asking her anything," the orange-haired Shinigami nonchalantly threw back over his shoulder as the rest of their spiritually-aware friends walked away, leaving the teen on the ground grumbling about "insensitive friends".

The rest of the gang ambled along, shuffling a bit quicker in the snow-laden ground, trying to get to Orihime's cozy, and _**warm**_, apartment as soon as possible. She had moved during their last summer break and now lived a bit closer to Tatsuki's house **and** Ichigo's house. So the amount of time it took to get to her apartment was cut by about a third. Instead of roughly thirty minutes, it was about twenty. Or if you were Orihime, then it was **exactly** eighteen minutes.

Ichigo, as always, was the first one to reach the door, just like he had been for the past two and a half months since they had all started meeting with her in the morning. He knocked three lazy raps, before stepping back a bit to give her space to open the door. He heard the scurrying of feet rushing to the door and sensed the warm, gentle caress of her Reiatsu before she opened the door. Ichigo felt the smirk on his face turn into a small smile… In just a few seconds, he'd see her again, even though he had just seen her yesterday. His heart leaped and his stomach jumped into his throat. Those few seconds were starting to feel more like minutes to him.

_What's taking so long?_

Uryū's annoying, know-it-all voice broke through his thoughts.

"Kurosaki, I'd prefer not to be suffocated with your over-bearing Reiatsu this early in the morning," he voiced from behind Ichigo's towering form.

Jumping slightly, he frowned and turned to his nakama.

Shaking his head, the Shinigami-Quincy-hybrid sheepishly apologized, "Sorry."

"Haven't you been working with Inoue to learn better control?" Chad asked in his deep, baritone, though soft, voice.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo recalled their last few sessions of training and felt a blush begin to climb up his neck and reach his face. They had all ended the same way… and if he was being honest, they really hadn't gotten a lot of training in, but he didn't mind that one bit…

"Yeah, we have. It's just never been my strong suit," he blurted out in a hasty reply, turning back to the door abruptly.

Thankfully for Ichigo, before any of the boys – especially Uryū and Keigo – could point out that he was blushing, the door opened and a bright smile, grey orbs gleaming with happiness, and a head full of luscious, auburn hair popped out to greet them.

"Ohayo Ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun! Oh! Good morning to you too Kojima-kun, Asano-kun!" Orihime Inoue chirped, beaming at all of them.

They all nodded and bid their good mornings, asking if she was well and things alike as they entered her comfy abode.

"No need to be so formal, Orihime-chan! Just call me Keigo. We've known each other long enough," the exuberant, chestnut-haired boy said, wrapping an arm around Orihime's shoulder and leading her to the living room.

"Sorry, Keigo-kun. Old habits die hard," she explained, giggling.

"Sure~" Keigo droned on sarcastically. "Just admit it, Orihime-chan: ever since you started calling Ichigo by his first name, you started calling all of **us** by our last names!"

The owner of the godly Shun Shun Rikka gasped, "Really? I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that I did so…"

Ichigo, having heard enough, punched Keigo on the back of the head and snatched Orihime away from his grasp. Ichigo watched unamused as Keigo began to wail dramatically, crying about how he was constantly abused, just like his father would have done.

"Oh Kami, shut the hell up," Ichigo huffed, slipping his hand into Orihime's and pulling her toward the kitchen. As they walked towards the kitchen, Ichigo could've sworn he heard Mizuiro mutter to himself, _"So violent, Ichigo-kun"_.

Orihime giggled as she heard another thump and Uryū snap, _"For the love of-! Keigo, grow up already, dammit!"_

Ichigo looked back at her, pulling her fully into the kitchen – away from everyone else. Raising an eyebrow, curious as to why she was giggling, he asked, "Oi, I haven't said or done anything, so why are you laughing?"

Orihime stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, ceasing her laughter, just to break out in even more hysterical giggles.

"Ichigo-kun, you're not the only one who can make me laugh," she said between her bouts of laughter. "And I'm just happy, I guess. I mean, it's nice… to have so many friends and funny ones at that."

Ichigo leaned back against the counter next to the sink and watched as she fiddled with her hair as she explained herself to him. She twisted and untwisted the same piece over and over again, never looking up to meet his eyes. A light rose color dusted her cheeks and she smiled to herself as she spoke. She tilted her head this way and that…

He chuckled a bit to himself, thinking about how different and odd she was, but how it was for the better. Her innocence, her purity, and good-natured character fascinated anyone. Her brightness and overall great personality attracted people to her like moths to light. And the loveliness of the Karakura High School goddess was not only limited to her physical features, but to the inside as well.

It was true that she was gorgeous beyond belief – and that was one of the many reasons she was almost always the center of attention: with her fair, flawless skin, her long legs (that ran on forever in Ichigo's mind), big, doe grey orbs for eyes and overly long, silky auburn hair, not to mention, her blinding, perfect smile. And of course, her well-endowed assets, perfect body, small waist that lead to hips that flared out perfectly, and a nicely rounded backside. But Ichigo preferred to try to not think about those things. However, if you looked deeper than just a pretty face and hot bod, then you'd come to love every little thing about her. Like how protective she was of her friends, how loyal and honest she was or how fierce of a fighter she was even though most of the time she healed, and obviously how intelligent she was. (Though it surprised Ichigo at just how many people were shocked to see that she had ranked second in their class this year and not third. Did some many people really believe she was that much of a ditz?)

The list went on and on… All in all, Orihime Inoue was definitely a unique, beautiful creature. And Ichigo had come love her for it, as more than a friend and the short-tempered teen hoped that, eventually, they'd become more.

Without thinking, Ichigo cupped her cheek, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, in a soft, chaste kiss. Orihime stopped talking and closed her eyes, but the kiss was cut short when Ichigo pulled back. And although it was brief, the sensation of his lips on hers, the tingling that was left behind and the giddiness that followed made Orihime smile even brighter. She didn't open her eyes, but she knew he was smiling too.

Wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning back against the counter, Ichigo leaned down so that his forehead was touching hers and their noses were barely a centimeter apart…

"You know, if we're really quiet, we can leave before them and have a few minutes to ourselves…" Ichigo whispered mischievously, hope under lacing his whisper. "And I'll take you to get dorayaki on the way to school."

Orihime bit her lip to stop from smiling, but despite herself failed.

"I don't know, Ichigo, it'd be mean to leave the others behind – again," she replied.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be the first time, now would it?" Ichigo continued.

Orihime slowly, reluctantly nodded her, biting her lip even harder.

Ichigo knew he had won. All it took was a bit of persuasion, reasoning, and pressing a little harder. But in actuality, if she had been a bit more persistent and held her ground a bit longer, he would have caved. She had no clue, and for that he was grateful, of the power, the authority she held over him. And it was nothing compared to the little bit of sway he held over her. Yes, true it was a game of manipulation at times, but would slip away if she were to become to dominant figure out of the two. Ichigo really didn't like to ponder on the possibilities of what'd she'd do if she had even an inkling of an idea that he'd do anything for, because truthfully, he would. Orihime Inoue wasn't the type of person who would take advantage of anyone, which he knew, but still.

"Fine, but instead, today I want ichigo daifuku," she surrendered, pretending to be wounded – yet smiling at her condition. Ichigo just grinned in triumph, staring at her with pure and unconditioned love.

Orihime, unknowingly, was driving him crazy. Everything about her drove him crazy and made his thoughts all jumbled up; honestly, he wasn't how much longer he'd last. Her bright smile, her quirky tendencies, her clumsiness… bright and emotional eyes, intelligence, beauty, and her genuine laughter. It would be the undoing of him; **she** would be the undoing of him.

Orihime looked everywhere but his eyes, knowing that the second she met those intense, amber orbs, she'd be lost in them. She'd be drowning. The lovely teen struggled to think coherently and not to fall deeper under his spell, but it was getting harder and harder. His strong, masculine scent was emitting from his person engulfing her. It was musky, spicy – almost like cinnamon – and just so Ichigo. His hands – one cupping her cheek and the other on her waist - were warm and left a burning sensation in their wake. And his arms, so strong and muscular, wrapped around her so protectively, yet possessively. The Shinigami's height: in their position, it was perfect. All she had to do was lean up and she'd be able to press her lips to his addictive ones…

Him. It was him; everything about him was perfect and **he** was making her delirious.

Ichigo watched with hooded eyes as she gnawed her bottom lip, her eyes flitting around nervously and not daring to meet his; he felt whatever he had left of his self-control begin to slip as she tortured that lip continuously.

"Stop," he said gently. Caressing the cheek his hand was holding, he pushed a piece of hair away from her face and slid his thumb across her bottom lip, freeing it from her teeth. "You're going to make it bleed."

Orihime's cheeks became dusted in a light rose color, but she nodded anyways.

"Well, aren't you a good friend?" she asked teasingly.

Ichigo chuckled and saluted mockingly, playing along. "Just doing my job ma'am, making sure you don't get hurt."

She only giggled in response.

The two were lost in their own, little world. They stared into each other's eyes, content to be in the other's arms… Until Ichigo really registered what she had said.

Abruptly standing up straight, Ichigo cleared his throat and let Orihime go, snatching his arms back as if she had burned him.

"We should probably leave now," he said, grabbing his bag from the floor. "You have you stuff ready?"

Orihime jumped and blinked at the sudden change, but nodded nonetheless.

Ichigo gave a single nod of his head and practically stormed out of the kitchen, leaving behind a rather confused Orihime.

She was confused about a lot of things; she usually was. But there was one thing she was more confused about, more so than anything: boys. It was true: girls could be confusing and yes, they were "like a switch" or rather could be with mood swings and such, but boys were another ball game entirely. They were forever sending mixed signals and playing games, and while Ichigo didn't toy with her heart, he didn't exactly proclaim love for her and her only, or claim to be one hundred percent loyal to her either.

However, Orihime did have another problem, a dilemma which she refused to address or ponder hard and long on – of course, to save her more headaches and confusion, but mainly because it scared her to think about said issue. Because thinking about such things would give her a solution to her current plight and that would lead to heartache, almost inevitably…

You see, boys, **teenage** _senior_ high school boys **_especially_**, in general have a chemical substance secreted by an endocrine gland or group of endocrine cells that essentially regulate and control their physiological processes. This, of course, is more simply and commonly known as hormones. And hormones, more specifically, those hormones unchecked, unbalanced, or ignored can soon lead to needs. And with the need to be sated comes desperation and all in all, in desperation some people do things that may or may not hurt another…

Orihime didn't want hers to be one of those cases where Ichigo could just be using her to satisfy his needs and when he has what he wants, he'll leave her broken and alone again.

No, no Ichigo wasn't like that. He cared about her and he'd never take advantage of her, he'd never use her for malicious intentions…

But… there was always that slither of doubt that crept into her brain and swirled around her thoughts…

It was one that Ichigo was frequently having himself. The problem of no titles.

They were essentially nothing, nothing but good friends that were closer than the normal boy and girl friend would have been. Not boyfriend and girlfriend, but boy that is a friend and girl that is a friend. Boy space friend. Girl space friend.

Not Orihime and Ichigo – **_together_**. But Orihime, then Ichigo – **_separate_**.

Orihime sighed. It was too early for the buxom beauty to be thinking about things; and, to be honest, she didn't want to go to school with a heavy heart… There was nothing she could do about her problem right now. It'd have to be resolved another time, preferably when Ichigo was in a better mood, because if his Reiatsu was any indication, at the moment, he was not.

The chestnut-haired healer placed a hand over her heart and bent down to pick up her grey messenger bag.

Poking her head around the corner of the kitchen entrance wall, Orihime checked on the other boys, wondering what they were doing… She smiled fondly as she watched them playfully argue and joke around. Uryū was bickering with Keigo, Mizuiro was adding snide, albeit funny, comments every so often, and Chad… Chad was being Chad, watching them all silently with his hot cocoa in hand.

Orihime retracted back into the kitchen and stared at the ground… She had a feeling that today would not be a good day…

**_~X~_**

When had they transcended into the state they were in now? He knew that all of this had started in the last year. Ichigo couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but he knew that their closeness had begun right around nine months ago, but the extra stuff included had begun roughly seven months ago.

And because they'd never really questioned it, they were stuck in this damn awkward place. That place where they were both at now, how had they gotten there? They were in a phase where they were more than friends, but less than lovers. They weren't exactly friends with benefits- no, they weren't friends with benefits, but they had been each other's firsts for many things… So that left them where?

But on that topic, another seemingly innocent notion made its way into Ichigo's mind. They had done so many things and she seemed so okay with them time… but what if she actually was repulsed and wanted nothing to do with him? What if she had been saving those things for someone special and he just took them… She could be hurting on the inside and he'd never know because Orihime wasn't one to complain or show her sadness to others, constantly thinking she was a burden. She was Orihime and being that she was Orihime, she never complained or said 'no', so he wouldn't know until he started seeing character differences. He… he was being awfully selfish and she'd never reject his advances, but what if dammit?! That was always the question present in his mind! What (the fuck) if?

Maybe her saying repeatedly lately that they were just friends was her subtle way of telling him that she had had enough.

_'No, Orihime would never do anything like that.' _

They didn't have a title, that he knew; they were nothing but friends, like she pointed out, and that was another problem entirely that he really didn't want to address.

At any time, at any moment, someone could come along and steal her from him and there would be nothing he could do about. Despite hating the fact that she'd be someone else's, there was nothing he could do because what kind of **friend** gets mad when another **friend** decides to start dating and seeing other people? He'd look like the bad guy if he were to get pissed because she was with someone; and, more importantly than petty jealousy, he'd hurt her in the process…

Ichigo had to do something and he had to do it quick, because lately more and more underclassmen had been approaching her with a newfound confidence, and even though she had politely turned all of them down, one of these days that might change. And he knew it. The Substitute Shinigami also knew that he'd be damned if he let anyone else lay as much as a finger on his princess… He'd probably cut said finger off.

Ichigo scoffed: _**'his princess'**_? She was as good as his as she was anyone's. He hated to think about it, but the possibility of her eventually find someone else – _someone that wasn't him_ – was very true.

In all honesty, all he wanted to know was one thing: _Where do we stand?_

Roughly running a hand though his defiant, spiky locks, Ichigo sighed heavily, feeling a headache coming on. It was too damn early to be thinking and stressing about all of this, yet here he was… doing that exactly. He shrugged on his jacket and mentally cursed himself for being so stupid.

Everything he was going through now was probably why he didn't want to get involved in love when he was younger: confusion (which he was experiencing now), drama (which he saw on the horizon), and heartbreak (which he concluded to be inevitable).

_'Please, just give me some time.'_

Ichigo looked up and saw Orihime heading towards him. She walked in his direction slowly, on her tip toes, well actually crept towards him was a more accurate way to describe the way she was moving to him.

"You ready?" he gruffly asked.

She nodded and he opened the door, stepping aside to let her out as a rush of cool air entered the apartment. Orihime looked back anxiously, nervous that they had been discovered, but never got the chance to see if anyone caught them as Ichigo slammed the door shut and walked down the corridor leading the stairs in her apartment complex, away from her and her apartment.

"Are you coming?" Ichigo asked, looking back at her, stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Y-Yes!" she squeaked and ran after him.

_**~X~**_

"Hey! They left us again, didn't they?" Keigo asked incredulously, staring at the door from his place on the floor. He had crawled there, away from the "abusive, definitely-the-cousin-of-Ichigo" Uryū.

Said "cousin" sighed irritably and proceeded to kick Keigo again.

"Yes, they did. Thank you for the observation," he snapped.

Keigo wailed, "Meanies! I'm not loved! Just wait until Michiru-chan hears about~!"

Keigo cried out again as Uryū kicked him once more before grabbing his bag and stomping to the door.

"It's alright, Asano-san," Mizuiro said as he and Chad walked over his arbitrarily sprawled body. "One day, you'll meet better friends… hopefully…"

_**~ Fin ~**_

_**A/N: That's the end of chapter 1! (Two more to go.)**_

_**Hope you loved it kiddies! And if you did, review! Didn't? Review too! I want to know what loved and what you didn't. (Maybe more than a sentence for a review?) **_

_**Mistakes will be fixed later tonight! :D**_

_**This is dedicated to my beloved hubby who turns 24 today! Thanks for all you do and btw, I'm a 'Mrs.' now! Officially – since the 25th of January and this also happened to be my 24th birthday! There have just been so many anniversaries and birthdays and stuff this month and last month, for example, I've officially been with FanFiction for a year as an author – since February 2nd. :) Just felt like sharing!**_

_**And if you guys can, could you please please please visit my profile page and vote on the poll? It'll be closing soon!**_

_**I.K. **_


End file.
